bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Primordial Beings
: "Think of the entire universe itself as...like a large computer. It has a great many programs running all at once, allowing it to function...perfectly. But, if too much memory is used up...it can crash. Imagine the Primordial Beings, including and especially my Father, as highly taxing programs taking up a large portion of data, like opening multiple instances of Crisis. If even one of the Primordial Beings intervene too much in such a short amount of time, well...let's just say nothing good happens." : ―Oracle explaining why the Primordial Beings do not interfere much. The Primordial Beings are the first four and most powerful beings to exist, out dating everything including Humans, any kind of Supernatural Creatures, Demons, the Earth, Angels, the Universe itself and even the Seraphim, even Oracle himself. Each of the Primordial Beings have immeasurably incalculable and insanely immaculate supernatural power, thus making them the most powerful entities of all, only comparable, and vulnerable to each other. The Primordial Beings have no definite age, having always existed and having no beginning nor end. Biography Each of the Primordial Beings came into existence with certain concepts or attributes. God, however, is exempt from this rule as Light already existed, and Amara, as the natural opposite, came into existence with the absence of Light in an area when God decided to create Existence, hence her name the Darkness. Both Eve came into existence when the concept of Life was thought of and Death came into existence at the exact same time, as the natural opposite, when the concept of death itself was thought of. The Primordial Beings are also siblings to one-another. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Beings are living embodiment of elements and are the most powerful beings in all areas put together. Being older than the Earth, the Turok-Hans, the Angels, and even the Universe itself, the Primordial Beings can fight on equal grounds with each other. Each of the Primordial Beings can be thought of as holding relative omnipotence, being able to achieve things perceived as impossible such as moving an immovable object or stopping an unstoppable force. The Primordial Beings are extremely powerful and are the oldest beings in existence. *'Omnipotence:' Being deities and entities far older and more powerful than the entire Universe itself, the Primordial Beings possess supreme supernatural power that makes them the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe, more powerful than any human, ghost, witch, monster, fairy, deity, demon, and even any angel. With this unlimited power, they can do and create anything that they desire. However, despite their incalculably amount of insanely immeasurable supernatural power, one of the few things they can't do is effortlessly destroy each other. *'Telekinesis:' The Primordial Beings are the most powerful telekinetics. As such, they can move objects as large a planets and beings as powerful as even each other with their minds. *'Apporting:' They can teleport people to places. *'Teleportation:' The Primordial Beings can transverse anywhere and everywhere they chose to go in the entire universe. *'Omnipresence:' Primordial Beings possess the power to all there is, and is establish that state. God and Amara possess this power. *'Indestructibility:' As the oldest, strongest, and most powerful beings in all of existence, the Primordial Beings will exist forever. They all possess this power. *'Healing:' They can effortlessly heal anyone of any and all injuries or diseases. *'Resurrection:' Primordial Beings can resurrect all forms of life back to any state they so desires. However, because they don't intervene much, they almost never do this. *'Smiting:' Like angels, Primordial Beings possess power to instantly kill anything or anyone with just a thought or by raising their hand. God, Amara, and Eve possess this power. However, because they are the Primordial Beings, they have the most powerful version. *'White Light/Grey Light:' The Primordial Beings can emit an insanely powerful white light or grey light from the palm of their hand in a similar but more powerful fashion to that of an Archangel and a Seraphim. *'Flight:' The power of flight. The Light, the Darkness, Twilight and Oberon possess this power. *'Supernatural Concealment:' The Primordial Beings can hide their identity from beings younger than themselves unless they wants to be found. God possess this power. *'Terrakinesis:' The power to create seismic activity. The Darkness and Death possess this power. *'Weather Manipulation:' The Primordial beings are capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. The Darkness and Death possess this power. *'Power Granting:' Primordial Beings have the power to give others powers or promote to them a higher level of power. God possess this power. *'Vastly Supreme Strength:' Being older than the universe, Primordial Beings possess incalculably unlimited supreme strength that is even far much greater than humans and other supernatural beings and creatures. This power allows them to overpower any creature, including each other. *'Memory Manipulation:' The Primordial Beings possess power to restore, alter, erase or suppress memories. God and Death possess this power. *'Time Manipulation:' They can control time and disrupt the flow of it, causing objects that measured time to stop permanently, much like Reapers. *'Invisibility:' Primordial Beings can turn themselves and others invisible, if they chooses. Death possess this power. *'Soul Healing/Curing:' The power to purify ("heal") the souls of those affected by corruption. They can also cure demons by purifying them, as well as monsters turning them human again. The Light possess this power. *'Chlorokinesis:' The Primordial Beings possess the power to restore/grow plants from the ground simply by raising their hand. Eve possess this power. *'Power/Spell Negation:' They have the ability to neutralizing the power of other creatures. They can also with a simple snap of their fingers, was able to remove the Attack Dog spell that Rowena had casted on Annael. God possess this power. *'Reality Warping:' The Primordial Beings have the power to have tremendous control over the physical universe. Amara possess this power. *'Empathy:' They can feel and influence the emotions of humans and the human soul. Amara possess this power. *'Soul Consumption:' Amara possesses the power to consume someone's soul. *'Corrupting Affect:' Amara is capable of corrupting force to whatever they comes into contact with them. *'Conjuration:' The Primordial Beings have power to create things, beings, matter, and objects from nothing is known as "conjuration". God, Eve, and Death possess this power. *'Timesight:' The power to see the whole of time, past, present and future, though what they foresee can be changed. *'Time Travel:' The power to travel anywhere through time, also being able to take others with them if they chooses to. *'Touch Necrokinesis:' Death can instantly kill anything or anyone in this manner. *'Electrokinesis:' They have power to generate lightning bolts. *'Precognition:' The Primordial Beings possess power of precognitive abilities. *'Life-Force Absorption/Power Empowerment:' Amara can absorb the life-force of mortals to increase their powers. *'Supreme Agility:' The Primordial Beings have the power of agility, which is greater than humans and other supernatural beings, often allowing they to perform incredible jumps and sprints easily. Fenris possess this power. *'Supreme Speed:' As the most powerful entities in the universe, Primordial Beings possess the power to move very fast; they are able to move from place to place in seconds. *'Supreme Stamina:' The Primordial Beings do not tire easily, and doesn't require sleep or eating to survive. *'Supreme Senses:' They are able to see better than humans and other supernatural beings in darkness, their sense of smell and hearing are superhuman enhanced. *'Regeneration:' They possess the power to regenerate all non-lethal damage. They can even heal damage that would be fatal to humans or other supernatural beings such as injuries from a car wreck. Fenris possess this power. *'Magic:' Being the most powerful beings in the entire universe, the Primordial Beings have the power to possess limitless magical knowledge and spell casting. *'Invulnerability:' They are able to be shot, cut, stabbed, decapitated, but they will still live on. They are literately invulnerable to any and all forms of harm. They are unharmed by conventional weaponry, and are immune to pain, common physical ailments, and disease. They can, however, be harmed and killed by Death's Scythe and each other. *'Immortality:' Given the fact that they predate everything, the Primordial Beings have no potential for death unless they are killed by something of equal or greater power. The Seraphim and the Archangels can fight them. Nonetheless, they can live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. *'Omniscience:' Having all existed since before the beginning of the dawn of the time of time itself, the Primordial Beings possess unlimited knowledge of everything, having vast knowledge of everything in the universe. But Amara is still learning about the Universe which God made while she was locked away since the beginning of the universe. Weakness Despite the fact that they are the oldest, wisest, and most powerful entities in the entire supernatural universe, the Primordial Beings are vulnerable to prisons made by each other and are able to harm each other. Members *God: The Primordial Being of Light *Amara: The Primordial Being of Darkness *Eve: The Primordial Being of Life *Death: The Primordial Being of Death Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Higher Beings